Ghost
by summer dash
Summary: Sakura sangat membenci dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, terutama hantu. Oleh sebab itu saat Sasuke mengajaknya tinggal di mansion Uchiha ia berharap bahwa rumah yang konon katanya angker itu tidak dihuni oleh para arwah penasaran. Harapannya sia-sia, saat ia menjumpai Uchiha Itachi menampakkan dirinya dalam sosok arwah bocah berusia 15 tahun. Fanon. Republish


**Ghost**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi sensei**

**Rated M (untuk pembicaraan mengenai sex)**

**For Winter Blossom HeadCanon Challenge. Story 4.**

_**Happy birthday Winter Blossom**_

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke-_kun_!" Protes Sakura berulang kali, menolak keinginan sang calon suami.

"Sakura rumah itu merupakan war─"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja itu menakutkan. Pokoknya aku tidak mau kita tinggal dirumah itu setelah kita menikah nanti," ujar Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin bertatap muka dengan sang kekasih yang beberapa hari lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu.

"Kau tahu, rumah itu membawa banyak kenangan pahit untukku," ujar Sasuke pelan bahkan terkesan agak lirih. Dengan perlahan Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap raut wajah Sasuke yang kini sepertinya diliputi kesedihan.

"Makanya Sasuke-_kun_ le─"

"Oleh sebab itu aku ingin menghapus kenangan itu dengan kenangan indah bersamamu disana," potong sang pria Uchiha yang sukses membuat wajah sang calon istri merona merah.

"Aa.. Aaa.. Baiklah.. Kita akan tinggal disana setelah kita menikah Sasuke-_kun_,"ujar Sakura sambil menunduk gugup berusaha menahan rasa malunya yang menguar keluar. Sasuke yang bersikap romantis sangat tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Tanpa Sakura ketahui saat ini Sasuke sedang menyeringai. Yah Uchiha selalu memiliki berbagai taktik untuk membuat keinginannya tercapai, bukan begitu Sasuke?

"Tentu saja kita akan tinggal disana Saki-_chan_," Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan raut wajah meremehkan dan merasa menang. Urgh, Sakura kini menyesali keputusannya. Kenapa ia selalu terjebak dengan aksi romantis sang calon suami─ yang ia tahu selalu memiliki udang dibalik batu atas aksi-aksi─ nya itu sih?

**GHOST**

Sakura memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha dengan takut-takut. Ia berlindung di balik tubuh sang suami dan mencengkram erat baju yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membersihkan rumah ini sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke yang tak mengindahkan aksi sang istri yang nampaknya ketakutan itu.

"Aaa.. _Wa_… _Wakatta_," jawab Sakura tegang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, menghadap kearah Sakura.

"Dan ini," Sasuke menggeser _fukuma_ sebuah ruangan. "Adalah kamar kita berdua," ujar Sasuke lagi. Wajah Sakura memerah. Uh oh, ayolah Saki, kalian kini sudah menikah. Masa mukamu memerah hanya karena Sasuke menunjukkanmu kamar kalian berdua?

"Di tempat ini kita akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk menghasilkan para penerus klan, kau mau melakukannya untukku _kan_ Sakura?"

_**BRUK**_

Sasuke mengernyit melihat sang istri yang kini terkapar pingsan dengan muka memerah. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membopongnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke kini menatap Sakura yang kini terbaring belum sadarkan diri. Ia membelaai lembut pipi Sakura, menyentuh bibir sang gadis dengan ringan. Ia harus meneguk liurnya dan berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa menyerang seseorang ketika tidak sadarkan diri—meskipun itu adalah istrimu, merupakan tindakan pemerkosaan saat ia melihat kerah kimono Sakura yang agak terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdeham, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa menghilangkan rasa panas yang kini mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Akan tetapi hal itu tampaknya sia-sia saat Sakura menggerakkan kakinya dan tanpa sengaja menunjukkan paha mulus miliknya.

_Shit_!

Tampaknya kau harus mandi dengan air dingin untuk menahan libidomu itu huh, Sasuke?

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, ia memandang sekitarnya dengan bingung. Ia tidak merasa familiar dengan tempat ini, akan tetapi kekhawatirannya lenyap saat ia melihat Sasuke.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya saat ia tersadar bahwa ia kini sudah menikah dan berakhir di kediaman Uchiha dengan tragisnya dan kemudian pingsan dan baru terbangun saat... Sakura melihat ke arah sekeliling dan mendapati suasana gelap yang menandakan bahwa ini sudah malam hari.

"Hn," Sakura mengamati tubuh Sasuke, ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke kini telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata berwarna biru muda.

"Kau habis mandi?" Ujar Sakura saat melihat rambut Sasuke yang masih basah.

"Hn."

"Dengan air dingin? Kenapa kau tidak memanaskan air terlebih dahulu Sasuke-_kun_? Nanti kau bisa sakit," ceramah Sakura ketika menyentuh rambut Sasuke yang basah dan mendapati rasa dingin menjalari jarinya. Sakura bergegas mencari handuk di sebuah lemari yang ada.

"Lain kali jika kau ingin mandi dimalam hari, kau harus menggunakan air hangat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," omel Sakura sambil tetap mengeringkan rambut Sasuke dengan handuk.

"_Wakatta_," jawab Sasuke patuh. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia menyukai saat-saat Sakura khawatir padanya, karena itu menunjukkan bahwa sang gadis sangat peduli dan mencintainya. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh telapak tangan Sakura, mencium punggung tangan sang gadis dengan lembut, Sasuke membalik badannya dan menatap Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil menahan tawa saat dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang memerah sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Kau tahu, aku mandi karena dirimu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai seksi. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa aku yang dis─" protes Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciuman yang biasanya lembut itu kini berbeda, kini penuh dengan tekanan, sedikit paksaan, dan tentu saja dengan gairah dan nafsu yang mengebu.

"Nghh," erang Sakura yang menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan sang suami yang nyatanya tak hanya berada pada bibir mungilnya itu.

Dan malam itu hanya terdengar erangan-erangan dan desahan erotis dari sepasang pengantin baru di kompleks rumah yang Sakura duga berhantu itu.

**GHOST**

_**PRAK PRAK**_

Sakura sedang memotong-motong lobak dengan penuh emosi. Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam dengan sang suami tercinta, tapi berterima kasihlah dengan guru mereka—ah bukan, mantan guru mereka tercinta yang dengan teganya mengirim Sasuke untuk misi dihari pernikahan mereka yang ketiga!

_**PRAK PRAK PRAK**_

Ia memotong lobak dengan penuh emosi. Melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada sang hokage baru, yang notabene adalah mantan guru mereka itu pada lobak yang tidak bersalah.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan meja jika memotong lobak dengan menggunakan kekuatan monstermu itu _kunoichi_," tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berfikir bahwa ia hanya berkhayal. Tidak ada siapapun dirumah ini kecuali dirinya. Sasuke belum pulang dari misinya, jadi suara yang ia dengarkan pasti hanya khayalan. Sakura meneruskan kegiatannya memotong-motong lobak dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci.

"Kau tahu, adikku tidak menyukai lobak di dalam karenya," dengan perlahan Sakura membalikkan badannya. Ia gemetar, namun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara sejak tadi. Matanya melotot, mulutnya mengaga, pisau yang dipegangnya terjatuh, dan untung saja tidak mengenai kakinya. Di depannya kini berdiri sosok Uchiha Itachi dalam tubuh berukuran mini seperti anak berusia 15 tahun.

_Shit,_ _ternyata kompleks ini memang berhantu_!

"Hei _kunoichi_, kau seharusnya menyiapkan makanan untuk adikku, bukannya tidur di lantai dapur seperti itu," ujar sosok itu saat mendapati Sakura yang terkulai pingsan di lantai dapur.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kembali ke kompleks perumahan menyeramkan itu!" Ino hanya menaikkan alis matanya saat Sakura tiba-tiba datang ke toko bunga miliknya dan menggebrak meja kasir sambil berkata tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan menuju bunga marrygold dan menyiramnya.

"Tentu saja kompleks perumahan Uchiha itu Inoooooooo, sudah kuduga dari awal! Rumah itu pasti berhantu! Rumah itu kan sudah lama tidak dihuni, dan itu adalah lokasi bekas pembantaian! Pembantaiaaan! Tidak heran saja aku melihat Uchiha Itachi yang nyata-nyata sudah meninggal berada tepat di depanku!"

"Mungkin saja dia hidup kembali?" Ino bisa melihat Sakura yang membuka mulutnya hendak memprotes. "Kau tahu kan, dibangkitkan lagi dengan menggunakan ilmu Kabuto seperti saat perang dulu," ujar Ino. Sungguh, teman sejak kecilnya itu memang sangat merepotkan jika itu sudah terkait dengan hantu-hantu an mahluk gaib lainnya. Sakura sangat takut dengan hantu. Yah mungkin hanya Ino dan segelintir orang yang tahu akan fakta itu. Tapi Sakura benar-benar menyebalkan jika penyakit takut hantunya itu keluar.

"Tidak mungkin! Itachi tadi muncul dengan sosok berusia 15 tahun Ino! Dan tubuhnya transparan! Demi _kami-sama_, aku bisa melihat tubuhnya tembus pandang Inoooo!" pekik Sakura mendramatisir suasana.

"Kemudian kau pingsan?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino. "Lalu sosok yang kau kira Itachi itu lenyap begitu kau terbangun?" lagi, Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya bermimpi Sakura."

"Tidak mungkin! Pokoknya kau harus membantuku, aku tidak mau kembali kerumah horror itu!" ujar Sakura sambil mendekap kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kalau begitu gampang saja, kau tinggal meminta suamimu itu untuk pindah. Beres kan?"

"Cih, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan mau."

"Kau rayu saja dia, kau tinggal memberikan dia servis di ranjang yang memuaskan! Aku jamin Sasuke akan langsung mengiyakan permintanmu," wajah Sakura memerah mendengar pernyataan Ino yang blak-blakan itu. Ino mendelik melihat ekspresi Sakura atas ucapannya. "Demi tuhan Sakura, kau sudah menikah sekarang! Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa mendengar pembicaraan mengenai sex!"

"Ka… kau mesum! Aku tidak menyangka kalau selama ini aku berteman dengan orang mesum sepertimu Ino!," ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. Sebuah perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Ino.

"Kalau begitu pergi saja kau kerumah horormu itu. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi," ujar Ino mengusir Sakura dan menutup pintu toko bunganya tepat di hadapan Sakura, membiarkan Sakura memukulkan dahi lebarnya itu di pintu kaca karena frustasi.

**GHOST**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan di lantai, memasuki rumah yang ia takuti dengan hati-hati. Sekali-kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan untungnya ia tidak mendapati sosok transparan itu lagi.

"Untunglah, mungkin Ino memang benar. Aku hanya bermim─"

"Aaa, kau sudah pulang _kunoichi_. Sebaiknya kau segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk adikku itu. Bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan pulang dari misinya?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Kau! Kau! Menjauh dari diriku yang polos ini! Pergi kau!" ujar Sakura saat mendapati Uchiha Itachi tepat berada di belakangnya. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia heran mengapa adiknya mau menikahi gadis yang nyata-nyata merepotkan seperti gadis merah muda ini. Itachi hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan butiran halus melewati tubuhnya. Garam. Yap, Sakura melemparkan garam padanya. Memangnya _kunoichi_ itu berpikir bahwa dia setan apa? Sampai-sampai harus melemparkan garam padanya untuk mengusirnya. "Menjauhlah dariku yang polos dan suci ini hantu menyebalkan!" sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Itachi saat mendengar Sakura yang mengata-ngatainya.

"Polos? Suci? Apa ada gadis polos dan suci yang tengah malam berteriak meminta lebih saat melakukan hubungan sex dengan suaminya?" tanya Itachi.

_**Blush Blush**_

"Kau.. kau mengintipku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ saat kami melakukannya!" tuduh Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengintip kalian." Ujar Itachi penuh penekanan. Hei, dia tidak mengintip! hanya saja jika kau menjadi Itachi kau juga pasti akan mendengar suara kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura dimalam hari yang disuarakan dengan suara yang.. erm.. keras dan menggoda?

Sakura menatap sosok Itachi yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan gencatan senjata, oke─ mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan jika Sakura yang kelelahan akhirnya berhenti melemparkan persediaan garam dapurnya pada Itachi. Kini mereka berdua duduk berdua di ruang makan dan saling memandang, mengamati dan mempelajari lawan yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau… kau Itachi bukan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku kau dan menyebut namaku tanpa imbuhan apapun. Aku kakak iparmu."

Sakura ingin tertawa. Mendengar seorang pemuda yang memiliki sosok berusia 15 tahun yng berkata padanya yang notabene sudah berusia 23 tahun bahwa ia adalah kakak iparnya benar-benar membuatnya geli.

"Aku tidak ingin memanggilmu dengan hormat dengan sosokmu yang seperti ini Itachi-_chan_," ujar Sakura meremehkan. Ah nampaknya rasa takutnya pada sang pemuda telah berganti dengan rasa kesal.

"Aku heran kenapa Sasuke mau menikah denganmu," mata Sakura mendelik mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Keluar kau dari rumahku," ujarnya penuh emosi. Ia tidak sudi diremehkan oleh seorang hantu yang masih berusia labil seperti Uchiha Itachi. Rupanya ia melupakan satu fakta bahwa meskipun kini Itachi terperangkap dalam sosok berusia 15 tahun, ia jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya.

"Ini rumah keluarga klan Uchiha, _kunoichi_. Aku berhak berada di dalamnya."

"Tapi kau hantu!" ujar Sakura tak mau mengalah.

"Dan aku seorang Uchiha," ujar Itachi datar.

"URGHHH," Sakura mengerang frustasi. Ia melirik ke arah Itachi yang tengah bersidekap dan memandangnya datar. Dengan sosok hantu berusia 15 tahun Itachi jauh dari kesan menyeramkan. Ia bahkan terliat agak… erm... seksi, tampan, dan menggoda? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

_Bisa-bisanya aku menganggap sosok hantu menyebalkan di depanku ini seksi! Maafkan aku Sasuke-kuun_

"Lebih baik kau segera melanjutkan acara memasakmu itu _kunoichi_, adikku sebentar lagi ulang dari misinya."

Merasa bahwa perkataan Itachi ada benarnya, Sakura akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, dan melanjutkan memasak kare untuk makan malamnya dan Sasuke. Berkali-kali Sakura harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan semua barang tajam ke arah Itachi karena itu percuma tentu saja, saat Itachi selalu mengomentari setiap langkahnya di dapur, seperti─

"Kau seharusnya menambahkan garam sedikit lagi dalam kare-mu."

"Adikku tidak menyukai bawang. Lebih baik kau mengeluarkannya dari panci."

"Kau terlalu banyak menambahkan air," atau bahkan komentar menyakitkan seperti─

"Kau sangat tidak berbakat memasak, _kunoichi_," sungguh, Itachi kini seperti sosok seorang ibu mertua yang cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"_Tadaema_," terdengar ucapan salam dari pintu masuk saat Sakura meletakkan peralatan makan di atas meja makan.

"_Okaeri_," jawab Sakura sumringah. Akhirnya suaminya pulang. Dia bisa menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada sang suami dan tentu saja mengusir sosok hantu dirumah mereka, mengingat Sakura sangat tidak pandai berdebat dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku benci dia! Kau harus mengusirnya dari rumah ini," ujar Sakura begitu Sasuke melepas rompi jounin miliknya dan memasuki ruang makan.

"Kau berbicara apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kau... tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi tempat Itachi duduk. Sakura hanya bisa menganga saat mendapati bahwa kini tak ada lagi sosok Itachi yang duduk manis disalah satu kursi itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak melihat sosok lain di ruang makan selain dirinya dan Sakura. Dengan khawatir Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak panas, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan," ujar Sasuke. Sakura melotot.

_Kenapa Itachi harus menghilang saat Sasuke-kun datang sih? Dasar hantu menyebalkaaaaaan_

"Aaa, sepertinya kau sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah makan sebaiknya kau beristirahat," ujar Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hm, masakanmu hari ini enak," puji Sasuke saat menghabiskan nasi kare buatan istrinya itu. Sakura bisa membayangkan bahwa Itachi akan tersenyum meremehkan dirinya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu..

_Urgh, dasar hantu menyebalkan!_

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sasuke saat dirasanya Sakura tidak menjawab pujiannya. Hal yang aneh mengingat biasanya Sakura akan membalas perkataannya dengan nada manja dan malu-malu. Kini, jangankan nada manja yang Sasuke ingin dengar itu terlontar, bahkan tak ada raut muka malu-malu yang memerah seperti yang ia perkirakan akan terjadi

"Menyebalkan. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan!," ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan piring kedalam rak pencucuian penuh emosi.

"Aaa... kau bertemu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang salah paham.

"Bukan. Pria ini jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada Naruto!" ujar Sakura sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamar mereka. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Pria huh?_

"Lee?"

"Bukan!" jawab Sakura gusar. Sakura tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke yang jangankan tahu permasalahannya, melihatt Itachi saja tidak! _Urghhhh ini tidak adil! Kenapa hantu bodoh itu hanya mau menampakkan diri dihadapanku sih?_

"Uchiha Sakura, lihat aku saat sedang berbicara padamu!" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Sasuke. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat wajah suaminya yang saat ini menurutnya sangat mirip dengan wajah hantu labil yang membuatnya kesal itu. Sasuke mendecih emosi, dengan gusar ia menarik kasar Sakura dan menghempaskannya di dinding dan menciumnya penuh emosi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hentikan…" Suara protes Sakura berganti menjadi erangan saat jemari Sasuke menyentuh titik tersensitif miliknya. Dan malam ini mereka berdua memainkan permainan kasar di sepanjang lorong rumah mereka, dan tentu saja dikamar hingga pagi menjelang. Satu pelajaran yang Sakura dapatkan malam ini, jika ingin permainan kasar dari Uchiha Sasuke ia harus membuat suaminya itu merasa cemburu. Eh, itu salah ya?

**GHOST**

Ini sudah hari yang kesekian sejak Sakura dan Sasuke tinggal di rumah yang horror itu. Oke, mungkin rumah yang dihuni hantu tampan berusia 15 tahun yang nyatanya tidak lagi berusia seperti itu memang jauh dari kesan horror. Akan tetapi jika kau menjadi Sakura kau tentunya akan setuju dengan ungkapan horror yang baru saja kunyatakan tadi.

"Masih tersisa debu di atas lemari."

"Seharusnya kau memotong rumput yang sudah tumbuh subur di halaman belakang."

"Saat kau mengepel lantai seharusnya kau tidak menggunakan alas kaki."

Sakura berang tentu saja. Setiap hal yang ia kerjakan selalu saja dianggap salah oleh Itachi. Tapi ia masih berusaha sabar, dan tidak mempedulikan ucapannya. Toh dia sudah mati. Membusuk di dalam tanah, dan seharusnya arwahnya itu akan segera pergi ke antah berantah. Dan lagi dia kini sedang terjebak dalam sosok polos berusia 15 tahun. Mana mau Sakura meladeni anak keci seperti dia, itu sama saja dia tida dewa─

"Kapan kau akan memberi penerus klan Uchiha?" satu pertanyaan dari Itachi membuat Sakura marah hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dengan emosi dia melempar guci yang tadi sedang dibersihkannya ke arah sosok transparan itu.

"Diam kau dasar hantu bocah labil keriputan! Itu bukan urusanmu! Jangan campuri urusan rumah tangga antara aku dan Sasuke-_kun_!" ujarnya emosi.

"Ah, kau memecahkan guci antik warisan keluarga kami," respon Itachi datar.

"GAAAAAH, aku membencimu kakak ipar bodoh!" pekik Sakura sambil pergi menuju ke kamar miliknya, meninggalkan pecahan guci terdiam begitu saja di lantai.

"Aaaa, dia memanggilku kakak ipar," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum samar. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura tidak bersifat dewasa di depan hantu kakak iparnya.

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misinya bersama Naruto di Sunagakure saat dilihatnya rumahnya berada dalam kondisi gelap. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, seharusnya Sakura sudah mengidupkan lampu rumah mereka saat matahari terbenam.

_Apa mungkin dia masih berada di rumah sakit?_

Pikiran Sasuke terhenti saat melihat pintu rumah yang digeser kasar, dan melihat Sakura yang keluar rumah dengan membawa koper besar yang mungkin berisi barang-barangnya.

"Aku mau kembali kerumah orang tuaku," ujar Sakura saat melihat Sasuke memandang dirinya dan kopernya secara bergantian.

"….."

"Aku tidak mau lagi tinggal disini bersama hantu konyol itu," ujar Sakura saat dilihatnya sang suami masih mencerna perkataannya.

"Hantu?"

"Hiks, pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar ocehannya yang seperti ibu mertua itu! Aku kan lelah, bukan salahku jika aku tidak becus bersih-bersih, aku juga sudah belajar memasak, tapi kenapa dia masih mencela masakanku? hueeeeeeeee... aku tidak tahhan lagiiii!" Sakura tiba-tiba menangis. Sasuke kelabakan. Ia tidak mengerti alur perasaan istrinya itu. Baru lima menit yang lalu Sakura menatapnya penuh emosi dan kini ia sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Sst, tenanglah," ujar Sasuke sambil merengkuh tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Berharap tangisan Sakura dapat berkurang. "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja kakak bodohmu itu! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Makudmu Itachi?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Memang kau punya kakak lagi selain Itachi hah? Dasar suami bodoh!" hardik Sakura sambil memukul dada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit meringis karena ternyata Sakura tidak memukulnya pelan. Urgh, nampanya dia melupakan fakta bahwa istrinya memiliki tenaga monster sama seperti Hokage kelima.

"Nampaknya kau kurang sehat. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu di kamar," ujar Sasuke sambil menuntun sang istri kembai ke kamar mereka. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura bicarakan.

_Itachi? Bukannya dia sudah mati?_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat Sasuke terbangun. Ia mendapati sang istri yang berada di pelukannya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya, berhati-hati agar Sakura tidak terbangun. Hatinya sedikit tercubit saat dilihatnya kelopak mata Sakura yang membengkak akibat menagis semalaman. Ia membelai lembut pipi Sakura, menciumi kelopak mata yang membengkak itu. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mengamati tingkahnya tubuhnya menegang saat melihat sosok berusia 15 taun berdiri dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Itachi?" gumam Sasuke lirih saat bisa melihat jelas wajah sosok tersebut.

"Ah _otouto_ apa kabar?" Sasuke mengerjapkan atanya berulang kali. Ia tidak yakin dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Itachi sudah mati. Oleh sebab itu sosok transparan yang berada di depannya itu pasti bukan Itachi. Apalagi sosok itu nampaknya berusia 15 tahun.

_Tunggu, dia... transparan?_

"Kau tahu Sasuke, seharusnya kau memperlakukan Sakura-_chan_ dengan lemah lembut. Bagaimanapun dia adalah istrimu. Ah, kau jangan mencontoh tindakan _tou-san_ yang bersikap dingin pada _kaa-san_. Karena sebenarnya saat mereka berduaan _tou-san_ selalu bersikap lembut kepada _kaa-san_. Kau juga harus seperti itu," Sasuke menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

_Sejak kapan Itachi jadi secerewet ini?_

"Dan apa-apaan itu, kau hanya melakukan hubungan badan dengan istrimu sehari sekali? Seharusnya kau melakukannya tiga kali sehari. Pagi, siang dan malam! Dengan begitu keturunan Uchiha akan segera terbentuk dalam janin istrimu itu! Ternyata benar kekhawatiran kami, kau tidak mungin bisa secepat itu mengasilkan keturunan. Untung saja aku segera pergi kesini dan bisa memberimu petunjuk."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya…."

"Mati? Kau tidak bisa melihat tubuku yang transparan ini? Istrimu yang sedikit kuragukan kecerdasannya itu saja langsung tahu bahwa aku hantu. Apa akhir-akhir ini kecerdasanmu menurun? Aku kemari karena _kaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk mengamati kehidupan pernikahanmu dengan Sakura-_chan_. Ia khawatir kau akan bersikap dingin dengannya ternyata benar kau─" Itachi tetap melanjutkan omelannya tanpa mempedulikan sang adik yang masih terkejut mendapati fakta yang tersaji dihadapannya. Arwah Itachi yang datang seenak hatinya, mengintip adegan mesranya dengan Sakura, dan kini sedang menceramahinya tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura? Sejak kapan kakak yang selalu ia banggakan itu menjadi secerewet ini? _Shit,_ nampaknya kini Sasuke mulai mempertimbangkan keinginan Sakura yang menginginkan untuk tinggal di rumah lain, sementara itu Itachi tetap dengan ocehannya. Menyeramahinya dan mencuci otaknya tentang apa yang harus diperbuatnya agar segera menghasilkan keturunan Uchiha yang baru.

"Eh, apa menurutmu kita juga harus mengunjungi mereka berdua Fugaku-_kun_? Aku rasa Itachi saja tidak akan bisa mengajari mereka bagaimana cara membentuk keluarga Uchiha. Aku meragukannya. Apalagi Itachi-_kun_ pergi dengan sosok arwah berusia 15 tahun. Itu kurang meyakinkan," ujar salah seorang wanita berusia akhir tiga puluh-an kepada seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah suaminya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi mereka besok," jawab sang suami yang sepertinya bernama Fugaku itu menanggapi perkataan sang istri. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tunggu kami Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_…"

Uh-Oh Sasuke, nampaknya kau harus segera meninggalkan rumah itu sebelum arwah kedua orang tuamu datang berkunjung.

**FIN**


End file.
